fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi and Iko-chan
Mimi and Iko-chan (ミミとイコちゃん) is a one-shot by Fujio Akatsuka, published in 1959 in Shueisha's Shojo Book. Overview An elementary school girl named Iko wants to go skiing like her friends, but as it costs too much money, her brother comes up with the idea for her to raise a rabbit and sell it to teach her about responsibility and earning the money. Iko picks out a baby rabbit that she names "Mimi", and from there her attempts at raising the bunny begin. As Akatsuka had been fond of hula hoops during this time, which had been a break-out fad, some minor and background characters can be seen playing with a hula hoop. The fad had already been reflected in the Hoop of Hula-chan one-shot also serialized in Shojo Book, as well as in Hitomi's Matsuge-chan in the same month. Characters Iko-chan Our protagonist, who'd love to go skiing, but due to living in a fatherless family where her brother has to work as a salaryman, not much money comes into the household to be able to let her do so. After the scare Mimi gives her in escaping, she doesn't wish to easily part with the rabbit and sell him for the sake of skiing. Her mother comes up with a solution though, for her to go enjoy herself there. Ryohei Iko's adult-aged older brother. He presents Iko with the option of buying a rabbit from a local that raises them, so that she can raise it in turn and sell it for a greater price once it grows up. Iko and Ryohei's Mother A responsible housewife who oversees her childrens' plans with the rabbit. She is instrumental in finding Mimi in the climax of the story, after he escapes yet again. She decides that she'll "buy" Mimi from her daughter, giving both her and Ryohei money to go off on a train to a ski resort together. Mimiko, aka "Mimi" A baby rabbit picked by Iko from Yamada-san's new batch. He tends to have a habit of escaping his hutch, however, leading to panic from Ryohei and then later Iko. Yamada-san A local man that Ryohei knows, who breeds and raises rabbits. He is reluctant at the idea of giving one away for only 20 yen, but is convinced it'll be worth a lot more once Iko raises it up. Yakko-chan A friend of Iko, who proudly talks about getting to go skiing. However, she winds up not being too good at it, and as a running gag she tends to wind up in trouble with her mother for slacking off from important tasks. Kacchan Yakko-chan's younger sister, who loves to play with a hula hoop. She takes after their mother more with her round features and glasses. Serialization * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): January 1959 issue appendix Reprints * Akebono: Reprinted as extra content in volume 2 of "Matsuge-chan" in the Complete Works collection * Shogakukan: The above volume was digitized for the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set * eBookJapan: Included as part of the "1950s" eBook Category:1950s works Category:Shōjo works